You are Mine Now and Forever
by Ino Death
Summary: ok usagi made a new BL novel and takahiro's the bad guy what does Misaki have to say rated m for lemon (they couldn't allow me to take this out of cross overs - -)


I was walking home from school with my kohai named Misaki. Misaki was a year younger than me and in the tenth grade, while I was in the eleventh. His hair was a hazelnut brown and had big emerald-green eyes, his body was small and petite but was fit and cute. We walked home every day together and soon began dating even though we weren't excepted by others we didn't care.

"Misaki would you like to come over to my house? I'm the only one that live there and it sometimes gets lonely so I was wondering if you wanted to." I asked him.

"Sure Usagi-senpai should I bring anything or would you like me to come over now? That way I can let Nii-chan know." he told me. He was cute I just wanted to take him away from everything and everyone and keep him to myself.

"I was hoping you could stay the night I can lend you my clothes if you want to?" I told him. I hope he accepts the offer.

"sure but I'm really small but that's ok if you want." Misaki said so innocent.

"yes that would be great. I have a washer and dryer at my place so you can put your uniform in there." I told him.

As soon as we got off the train it stared to rain and neither of us had an umbrella so we had to run about ten minutes before getting to my house. We slipped our shoes off and saw we were soaked to our underwear I had taken off my shirt and pants at the door so they wouldn't soak the floor.

"Misaki if you don't mind if I ask you to do the same I don't wan the floor to wet and then one of us falls. That would really be a pain." I told him. I could tell he was shy but he did. His little body was so much cuter than I realized. I turned before I would do anything I brought our clothes down to the washer and dryer in the basement and gave him one of my short-sleeved shirts and a pair of sweatpants that were a just a bit to small for my comfort and put them in the bath room.

"Misaki if you want to you can take a shower or a bath I put your clothes on the sink in the bathroom for you." I told him. His cheeks were so read it looked like he was running a fever. "Misaki are you ok it looks like you have a fever. Your not sick are you?" asked with a concerned tone in my voice.

"No senpai I'm ok I'm just a little embarrassed I hope you're not mad." Misaki replied in such an innocent tone I just couldn't take it anymore.

"If you want I can take your embarrassment away and make you feel good." I told him hoping he would accept the request.

"What do you mean senpai?" Misaki asked.

"come with me to the bathroom don't worry no else lives here besides myself ok." I told him and he followed.

"Senpai how are you going to take my embarrassment away?" he was so innocent I guess he's never heard the saying 'don't drop the soap'.

"Don't worry just wait you'll see once we're there." I told him with a smirk.

We went into the bathroom and showed him the shower and bath and asked him which he preferred.

"Senpai can we take a bath?" he asked so shyly.

"Of course we can. Anything for you my beloved." I told him.

I filled up the bath and put a little bit of bubbles [I thought he might like them] in the tub and let him go right in. I washed his hair then told him to move up a bit that way I could get in as well, he did and let me in.

We finished bathing and then I took him to my room and asked if I could try something to see if he was ok.

"sure senpai but please make it painless as possible." he said.

"don't worry this will bring more pleasure than pain but I will make sure that it will have as little pain as I can make it." I told him I started to caress his upper body and put a trail of kisses from his neck down to belly button and then right back up to kiss his lips with much passion and love. I heard him moan and kiss back I then started to caress his body with my hand. Not long after I reached his pants and then looked at his for his consent and he nodded his head on agreement that it was ok I then unbuttoned his pants then lowered them, then put my hand on his hardened member as he moaned in pleasure. I put out three fingers and told him suck on them and make them as wet as he could that way I wouldn't hurt when I put them in. he sucked on them and it felt amazing how an innocent little boy could be that good at this when I pulled them out they were wet enough to put all three in at once but I didn't want to take the risk of putting him in pain. I put one and he moaned my name. I kept bringing it in and out before putting the seconded finger in and doing the same thing until I put the third in and then started to try and find his sweet spot before actually putting my own throbbing member inside him. I did this for what seemed a little over twenty minutes then found his sweet spot then took out my fingers and told him I was going in.

"Misaki I'm going to bring us closer together. I'm putting myself inside you is that ok?" I asked. I saw is face then he said "don't hold back Usagi-senpai. don't hold back." he blushed and turned his face.

I was at my limit and I put my member and started to thrust inside him. I started slow then came up to speed with a steadier paste I then started to pump his cock with enough speed that he started to moan even loader. Again I started to trust faster and harder, I made sure I didn't miss is sweet spot not once.

"Ah… Senpai, Senpai faster, ah you're making me melt and… ah senpai I'm going to cum please." he moaned in pleasure.

"Then cum, don't hold back it will hurt if you do." I told him.

He moaned and then came on both of us but I loved every part of this I love him and his body. I kept thrusting and hitting his sweet spot while pumping his manhood. I gave out a moan then had reached my climax I came inside him and then fell to the side without taking my still erected member. I knew I had to take it out but as soon as I was about to he said "please senpai one last time." with the way he was smiling and his eye so pure but filled with lust I decided I would, not that I wouldn't mind but him the innocent little Misaki, my kohai. I nodded my head in agreement but this time I would start all over I took out my manhood and started to kiss him again trying to arouse his little body even more. Then I moved down from his face to his neck down to his nipples they were pink and hard like he was just dying to be touched. I started to caress his right nipple with my tongue with I used my hand for his left and then did the same to the other side. I had stopped sucking on his nipple and then heard some one at the door and then Misaki gave out a moan. I looked back him and saw his big green emerald eyes look straight at me with concern. I told him to stay there while I got dressed. When I saw his phone I then remembered that his brother was a wiz at technology and thought he might have put voice wires and tracking on his phone. I went to see who was at the door and I figured it would be his brother and it seemed I was right.

"where is he? Where is Misaki?!" Takahiro yelled.

"he's here why do you ask he told you didn't he?" I told him calmly.

"I'm not that dumb I know what you were doing to him." he said in a very aggravated tone.

"yeah because you wire his phone so you can see and hear everything . Look I could careless about your job but wiring your brother that's bullshit. And don't think for one second that what you're doing is right because it isn't. Humph wait here I'll go get him but don't forget he has his own life too." I told him bluntly.

I went up stairs and told him his brother was here. His usual bright and happy green eyes turned into fear-struck emotion.

"Misaki it ok it's just your brother. He's not hurting you is he?" I asked in concern.

"senpai… I…, I don't want to go back with him pl-please let me stay here with you." when I saw the fear in his eye I thought I was going to cry, but I held the tears back and stormed down stairs and punched Takahiro in the face. I was pissed how could he have the nerve to make his brother fear him so much.

"what was that for and where is Misaki?" he demanded.

"shut up how do you have nerve to make a little innocent teen boy fear you so badly that he asks to stay here when he should want to stay at home with his family. Your just pitiful. And I will gladly let him live here. Here's his old cell phone and now fuck off or I'm calling the cops!" I threatened.

"well I can do the same for kidnapping I child under age." he said.

"it's not kidnapping he came here on his free will. And I can also say you put an illegal tracking device on a minor, which can be taken into many different accounts of charges now get out!" I told as I whipped out my cell, he seemed a little too confident in himself, so I started to dial the number to the police.

"hello 911 operator what's your emergency?" the voice said at the other end.

" yes I have a man named Takahiro Takahashi in my apartment without permission and also had an illegal tracking device on his brother's phone who is now dead scared to come out of my room after hearing his brother was here in my apartment." I told the operator.

"hold on we will have a squad at your house in a minute. Where is Mr. Takahashi's brother?" the operator asked.

"in my room on the bed is there anything I should do?" I asked when I saw Takahiro run for my bedroom.

"Oi Takahiro stay away from him you bastard." I yelled and started to run after him.

"please sir just stay calm and go to his brother." the operator told me.

"he's trying take his brother back to his house against will and beat him like he's a wild animal or something so like hell I'll be calm!" I said chasing Takahiro, he was fast but with the extra weight I was able to catch up fairly easy. I kicked Takahiro and the caught Misaki right as he was in mid-air.

Then there was a knock the door I saw 5 cops and a lieutenant standing right at my door as I opened the locks on the front they all came in and then thy saw Takahiro crouching on the floor in pain.

"why does the kid look like that?" they asked.

"look at the pitiful piece of shit over there." I said as I pointed toward Takahiro.

"thanks and why is he crouching on floor?" they questioned me.

"kicked him that way he wouldn't take Misaki with him. If you want to know what happen then I be glad to tell but before you question me then can you handcuff him first?" the all looked at me then nodded in agreement.

"Ok look me and Misaki were walking to home and I asked him if he wanted to sleep at my place he said yes like he had been saved or something like that ok, so on our way to my house it started to rain so when we got to my place took our clothes off and took a bath then we were just about to play a game when Takahiro barged in and asked me where Misaki was I told him ' he's here I'll go get him just wait', he did I went up to the room we were playing in and told him his brother was here, and his happy innocent smile turned into a fear-struck child who had just seen a horror movie. I told him it was his brother and that it would be ok but he shuck his head no and asked me to let him stay here, I told yes so I went down stair and told him to leave but he said no and that he would call the cops for kidnapping but he came here all own his own and I would not keep him here if he didn't want to. And also Takahiro has never even been to my place and when I looked at Misaki's phone I saw a type of tracker chip on his phone, besides Misaki's not that smart he's lucky to get an A at the end of the school year let alone a C. and end of story." I explained.

"then how come I heard you and him keep moan out each others name and a lot of slapping noises you also got him to say faster and harder what the hell kind of game is that? screw the kohai? Well guess what if you don't want to tell the full truth then I will give them the voice back ups." he stated not realizing I brought the boys phone down after I asked every thing.

He then started from 3:00 the time get of school and the pressed play

Usagi-san: Misaki would you like to come over to my house? I'm the only one that live there and it sometimes gets lonely so I was wondering if you wanted to.

Misaki: Sure Usagi-senpai should I bring anything or would you like me to come over now? That way I can let Nii-chan know.

Usagi-san: I was hoping you could stay the night I can lend you my clothes if you want to?"

Misaki: sure but I'm really small but that's ok if you want."

Usagi-san: yes that would be great. I have a washer and dryer at my place so you can put your uniform in there.

[ 10 minute later rain and running.]

Usagi-san: Misaki if you don't mind if I ask you to do the same I don't want the floor to wet and then one of us falls. That would really be a pain.

[pause]

"what were you asking him to do?" one of the officers asked me.

"I told him to take of his wet clothes and put on one of the kimonos that were on the rack I have that way the floor wouldn't get wet and so he wouldn't catch a cold." I said with Misaki still sleep in my arms.

[5 minutes later]

Usagi-san: Misaki if you want to you can take a shower or a bath I put your clothes on the sink in the bathroom for you. Misaki are you ok it looks like you have a fever. Your not sick are you?

Misaki: No senpai I'm ok I'm just a little embarrassed I hope you're not mad.

Usagi-san: If you want I can take your embarrassment away and make you feel good.

[pause]

"what do you mean by take away his embarrassment?" they questioned again

"look we're dating to do have a problem with that? My god cant guys get it me and Misaki are DATING!" I told them. "and yes today we had sex ok I love Misaki and will not let anything hurt him even if it meant me take a bullet I would do it if it would save him or make him happy I would do anything that humane." I told them bluntly. And they looked at me like I had 3 heads or something. "you know what why don't you ask Misaki to you where he wants to go but no one can visit him before he makes his answer. Right now he's sleep so you can ask him when he wakes up." I told them.

"sounds like a fair deal." they agreed.

"hey Takahiro set the time for that 4:35 and hit play got that." I told him.

"Fine but you're not going to hear anything if the phone was not with him or any one that was talking." he said.

Takahiro: Where is he? Where is Misaki?!.

Usagi: he's here why do you ask he told you didn't he?

Takahiro: I'm not that dumb I know what you were doing to him.

Usagi: yeah because you wired his phone so you can see and hear everything. Look I could careless about your job but wiring your brother that's bullshit. And don't think for one second that what you're doing is right because it isn't. Humph wait here I'll go get him but don't forget he has his own life too.

Usagi: Misaki it ok it's just your brother. He's not hurting you is he?

Misaki: senpai… I…, I don't want to go back with him pl-please let me stay here with you.

[slaps]

Takahiro: what was that for and where is Misaki?

Usagi: shut up how do you have nerve to make a little innocent teen boy fear you so badly that he asks to stay here when he should want to stay at home with his family. Your just pitiful. And I will gladly let him live here. Here's his old cell phone and now fuck off or I'm calling the cops!

Takahiro: well I can do the same for kidnapping I child under age.

Usagi: it's not kidnapping he came here on his free will. And I can also say you put an illegal tracking device on a minor, which can be taken as many different accounts of charges now get.

[dials number]

Operator: hello 911 operator what's your emergency?

Usagi: yes I have a man named Takahiro Takahashi in my apartment without permission and also had an illegal tracking device on his brothers phone who is now dead scared to come out of my room after hearing his brother was here in my apartment.

Operator: hold on we will have a squad at your house in a minute. Where is Mr. Takahashi's brother at?

Usagi: in my room on the bed is there anything I should do?

[fast stomping]

Usagi: Oi Takahiro stay away from him you bastard.

Operator: please sir just stay calm and go to his brother.

Usagi: he's trying take his brother back to his house against will and beat him like he's a wild animal or something so like hell I'll be calm!

[stomping load crash] [turns off]

Takahiro looked pale he thought the phone I gave him was Misaki's but it wasn't it was mine.

"Takahashi Takahiro you are under arrest for child abuse and the possession of an illegal gadget. You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be presented by the court of law you have the right to an interne if you can not afford one we can present you to one…" the told him his right and then left.

"sir you feel free to keep the boy protected I can see you really love and he loves you as well." the lieutenant told me.

About an hour after the cops left Misaki woke up I did not leave him once he was still him my arms bridal style but also like carrying a baby. I saw him blush as he woke up to find himself in my arms.

"what happened Usagi-senpai? I feel really dizzy and my stomach hurts?… wait did my brother did he go home or to jail.?" he asked deep in thought.

"he went to jail but they said you can stay here as long as you want to because I don't mind you being here the least." I told him.

"… Usagi-senpai… eto if you don't mind can sleep with you tonight… eto no you don't have to after everything you did for me today… thank you." he said so sweet and earnest.

"can you do me a favor in return you can stay here for as long as you wish." I told him I hoping to get a smile on his face.

"yes Usagi-senpai?" he asked so innocently.

"can you sleep with me for as ever long you here and not lie to me but most of all I hope you would call me Usagi, not Usagi-senpai, but Usagi you call me Usagi-san if it make it easier for you. Oh and don be afraid to ask me anything ok?" I told him. All of a sudden a huge smile spread across his face. I have a feeling both of us wont be getting any sleep.

by Akikwawa Yayaoi

(third person POV)

"Usagi-san what in the world did u just write?!" Misaki yell.

"just a new Junai novel" Akihiko replied innocently.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misaki yelled and then shredded the book. "oh and just so you know I will NEVER  do this." Misaki finished, but before he could leave his perverted rabbit just threw him over his shoulder and went straight to his room and there went the rest of the day and night

"_N__ii-chan__ help me Usagi-san wont stop harassing me." _Misaki thought as Usagi-san made love to him. but even though he said stop we all know he wanted just as bad.


End file.
